Strings of Fate
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Jasmine Belle often feels like there is nothing exciting in life but one night she receives a strange trunk and with it a certain set of strangely familiar puppets. But with the Puppets come new responsibility along with a new danger, one of which will uncover a mystery from Jasmine's past. Rating may change
1. A New Master

**A/N: Well well well what do we have here? A new story? Well it has most certainly been a while since I updated but because I have either lost inspiration or can't think of what to put for the other two unfinished stories I have they will be on permanent hiatus until I can continue them.**

**Anyway I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do own the mysterious woman though.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold night in the small town of Cliffton and inside an abandoned factory a lone woman was taking refuge.<p>

She yawned sitting by a makeshift fire, her blue eyes tiered from a rough day travling, her clothes old and torn making her look like a homeless person.

From behind her she heard a hiss.

"So, I take it you found her?" The woman asked, she had a heavy american accent which stood out in the british town.

From the shadows the figure hissed again as a yes.

The woman nodded and opened up a old trunk.

"Lets hope she still remembers you Blade." She said as the figure stepped out from the shadows.

The figure was less than two foot tall, it had a white face with seemingly empty black eye sockets. It wore a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat covering its white hair but what really stood out about it was for its left hand it had a hook and for its right hand a sharp knife.

Blade walked over to the trunk where the woman stood.

"You always were her favorite puppet." The woman commented picking up the stringless puppet who nodded.

They looked in the trunk at the five other stringless puppets who had been resting.

Each puppet looked up at the woman and stepped out.

The woman placed Blade down by the others and looked at the puppets before her.

"Take care of her, she will be your new master." She said pulling out a picture.

The puppets nodded and soon took their spots back in the trunk.

"Lets just hope." The woman began as she closed the trunk "That this Puppet Master will have a happier outcome."


	2. Jasmine Belle

**A/N: ****I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle. Jinkx and Miko don't belong to me they belong to Sky-91 on DeviantART.**

* * *

><p>In a small apartment not far from the factory a young woman named Jasmine Belle was flicking through the TV obviously bored.<p>

Jasmine was wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and white socks, it being Saturday and her being in a warm home she didn't need to wear much Winter clothing.

With a huff she blew her multi coloured hair from her bright blue eyes. Her hair being coloured to be purple at the top and bottom, pink in-between the two purple and a small stripe of orange in the centre.

Her apartment was pretty basic for a nineteen year old having the most basic things that she needed.

She huffed, as normal there was nothing of interest on Freeview.

"Guess it's another film night."

She got up and walked over to a DVD unit containing an array of films from adventure to horror.

"Let's see, Child's Play, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Demonic Toys, Sinister." She mumbled going through the different horror DVDs, it was no secret she was a lover of all things scary.

She finally decided on one of the SAW films.

After putting the DVD in the player she slumped down on the old couch.

"Note to self, get new couch, note two save money from job so I can buy new couch."

She shook her head, sometimes she swore she could have been American with the words she used.

Halfway through her film however she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jasmine sighed pausing the film and went to the door.

"Jinkx I thought I told you today was my chill out day." She said getting to the door expecting her best friend to be outside.

She was surprised to say the least to see a old trunk outside her door.

She stepped out and looked around surprised to see nobody there.

"Okay." She said looking at the trunk seeing it had a letter with her name on it on the top of the trunk.

With a bit of effort she pulled the trunk inside.

"Sheesh this thing weighs a flippin' tonne."

After locking the door she put the trunk in her front room and went to the phone to see if her friends were behind the mysterious trunk.

Upon finding out neither Jinkx or her other close friend Miko had no knowledge of the trunk Jasmine took a closer look at the letter.

_Dear Jasmine,_

_Though you won't know who I am I've known you all your life and what lies in this trunk I am only trusting to you because I have the utmost confidence in you. Take good care of them and they will take care of you, you will find all the information you need inside._

Jasmine looked unsure of what the note meant and after stopping the DVD pondered on whether or not to open it or not.

She quickly went into her bedroom and pulled out a archery set, if anything was alive and threatened her at least she could shoot an arrow in it and stop it.

After a few minutes she shook her head and smiled at her stupidity.

She had definitely been watching too many horror films before bed.

She put the bow and arrow down and walked into the front room.

"Ok then let's see what we have here."


	3. First Meeting

**A/N: ****I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle. Also for when the puppets talk the text will be all in italics**

* * *

><p>Upon opening the trunk she was surprised seeing six stringless puppets inside.<p>

"Huh." Jasmine found herself saying sitting down and looking at the lifeless puppets before her.

She looked at each one carefully but stopped at Blade, gently removing him from the trunk.

She stared at him for a few moments.

"Why is it that I feel like I've seen you before, like a memory long since faded."

She sighed to herself, most of her childhood memories were a blur now. No matter how hard she tried to think back she couldn't place her finger on it.

She quickly snapped out of her trance when she noticed she was holding Blade quite protectively.

"Guess you must of meant something special." She chuckled at herself, she was talking to an inanimate object.

After placing Blade next to her sofa she carefully took out the remaining five.

"You guys are sure unique, I'll give you that."

A loud crash of thunder scared the living daylights out of her.

"Stupid weather" She muttered and looked in the now empty trunk.

"Figures."

She carefully put the group of puppets back, she found them each to be interesting, though one of them did creep her out. Though she found it stupid to be creeped out by a simple puppet.

Once she had left the room Blade turned his head to look at his surroundings and hissed quietly.

"_She's changed_."

From his right came a small voice.

"_All humans change Blade_."

Blade turned his head to the puppet next to him, a smaller puppet dressed to look like a jester.

He was about to speak, though they could only communicate via noises like hisses, growls, grunts and other noises which to a normal person would sound strange they all could understand each other. Though when he heard Jasmine walk back he stayed quiet.

Once again Jasmine knelt down to the puppet trunk.

"If I didn't have work in the morning I'd take another look for what this note meant." She said more to herself then to the puppets.

With that she excused herself turning off the light as she headed to bed.

Once they were sure Jasmine was asleep three of the puppets jumped out of the trunk, the only light they had was from the television Jasmine had neglected to turn off.

Blade once again turned his attention to his friends.

"_She's not that smart is she_?" the jester puppet asked.

"_With a place like this we'll probably end up being sold before she figures out we can move." _Came the loud growl of a reply from a metal puppet who was clearly not happy with the situation.

"_Torch shut it! You'll wake her up!_" Blade hissed annoyed, Torch never was the quiet one of the group.

Torch only growled returning to the trunk, the jester puppet looking at Blade.

"_You really think she'll be a kind master?"_

Blade looked over.

"_I have faith in her Jester and so does our last master, though for now that's all we have I'm sure from what I know and what we've been told she'll be a kind master._"

The jester puppet nodded.

"_It's late, we should rest for when she calls us._" Blade announced, ignoring Torch who commented something under his breath.

All they could do was wait and hope Jasmine would soon learn they were there to protect her.

They didn't have long to wait.


	4. The Intruder

**A/N: ****I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle. Also for when the puppets talk the text will be all in italics**

* * *

><p>It was three am and after being unable to sleep due to the light from the television Blade after trying to work out what button was what was able to turn the television off.<p>

He was surprised the others were asleep but then again there was something bothering him.

He and Jasmine had met when she was small yet she didn't seemed to have any idea what or who he was.

Ordinarily something like this wouldn't concern or even bother him but for some reason something felt off about Jasmine's home.

He climbed back into his spot careful not to wake the others.

Just as he was drifting off he was awoken by the sound of something scraping against the front door.

"_What was that_?" Jester asked also having been woken up.

"_I don't know, just stay still._" Blade replied.

A few minutes later the sound of the lock clicking was heard and a figure wearing black slowly walked in holding a flashlight and carrying a large duffle bag making sure to close the door behind him.

Blade gently elbowed the puppet next to him, a six armed cowboy named Six Shooter who was less than happy about being woken up.

"_Ugh what is it Blade_?" He asked

He quickly noted the figure and understood.

"_So should we kill him now_?"

They froze when the flashlight was shone on them.

The figure walked over to them and picked up Blade.

"Ugly little thing."

"_I am going to enjoy killing you._" Blade thought.

By now the other puppets had all woken up and were waiting for Blade's signal to attack.

However when they heard movement from the direction Jasmine had gone their mission had changed from simply killing the intruder to protecting Jasmine.

The figure dropped Blade onto the sofa and pulled out a bat walking over to the nearest door.

Jasmine half asleep walked into the front room not noticing the figure hiding by the kitchen door.

"Guess I did turn the telly off." She muttered turning the light only to be pounced on by the figure.

"Scream and I bash your head in!" The man said, he was wearing a ski mask over his face along with black gloves, black jumper, shoes and black jogging bottoms.

"I-I don't have anything of value. P-please don't hurt me." Jasmine begged, tears streaming down her face.

A loud hiss caught their attention and they turned seeing Blade standing on the sofa.

Blade was looking the masked man straight in the eye and made a slashing motion with his blade across his throat giving the other puppets the signal to attack.

Torch, Six Shooter and the others jumped from the trunk.

The man looked on not sure what to think.

"What the fuck?"

Blade leaped down slashing at the mans legs, the man letting Jasmine go who scrambled to get away.

Blade was able to get a few good slices at the mans legs, his blade soon having blood across it.

"_Pinhead, Tunneler take him down_!" he ordered.

A large bodied puppet with a small head was able to get ahold of one of the mans legs and pull him down, the man trying to grab ahold of a shelf but only succeeded in pulling down and smashing some photos.

The man yelled in pain trying to get Pinhead and Blade off him.

He almost froze when the last puppet with a cone shaped drill on its head stepped forward, the drill spinning with a loud buzzling noise.

The man was able to get up but not before being slashed across the face by Blade and bolted out the door leaving behind the bat and bag.

"_And don't come back_!" Jester shouted.

Blade and Pinhead looked over to where Jasmine was huddled shaking.

"_Good news is she's safe, bad news we need to let her know we're on her side but we can't talk_." Blade said.

Six Shooter looked around and spotted a notepad and a pencil.

"_This should do._"

He dragged the notepad over to the others considering they couldn't open the compartment in the trunk where Toulon's journal was and with a bit of difficulty as nobody had wrote since they were human last were able to write that they didn't mean Jasmine any harm and they were there to protect her.


	5. Learning The Role

**A/N: ****I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle. Also for when the puppets talk the text will be all in italics**

* * *

><p>Jasmine was still huddled in the corner when she noticed Six Shooter write in the notebook.<p>

He pushed the notebook over to Jasmine and stepped back to where the others were.

Jasmine glanced at what he had wrote.

It took her a few minutes to understand what had been written.

She gulped and looked at the open door.

Blade looked at Pinhead and Torch and pointed to the door, the two soon closing it.

By now Jasmine was sitting up.

Blade mentally sighed to himself, this was not going how he had planned.

He did notice how wary Jasmine was of Torch, he figured she was the most scared of him.

They all stepped back when Jasmine got up, Jester trying to move as much of the broken glass from the smashed pictures as he could, his face now set to his sad expression.

Jasmine walked over to the smashed picture and picked it up, looking at it momentarily before looking back to the puppets.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"_I don't quite think she got the message._" Jester said with concern.

"_Well if we could get that compartment open it would make this so much easier_." Blade said looking at the trunk.

Jasmine after a few minutes of thinking and trying to calm herself down spoke.

"Was that man after you?"

Blade shook his head and pointed to the trunk with his blade.

Jasmine looked unsure but knelt by the trunk, placing the picture down by her computer.

Blade pointed to the hidden compartment and tried to open it with his hook with little success.

"You want me to open it?" Jasmine asked unsure of why she was even trusting Blade and the others after what just happened.

Blade nodded and hissed, Jasmine thinking she almost heard a yeah mixed in with the hiss.

Jasmine reluctantly did as the puppet leader instructed and was surprised to see a journal alone with a small bottle of green liquid and a syringe.

Jasmine opened the book and began reading hoping that there were answers within to what was going on.

The puppets sat quietly as she read, Blade and Jester staying close to her, Jasmine occasionally looking up and around at the different puppets before continuing to read.

After a while she placed the book down and looked around pointing to ech puppet from lesft to right.

"Jester, Pinhead, Six Shooter, Tunneler, Torch and Blade."

Each one nodded as their name was said, Torch only nodding after being elbowed by Blade.

"So I'm your master, that's why you haven't killed or attacked me." She said feeling relieved when again each puppet nodded.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile.

"Guess mum and dad were right. I do have special guardian angels." She said quietly taking the picture and sighed.

Blade looked around at the others.

"_That's what's bothering me. For one so young she doesn't have any parents with her._"

Torch growled and if he could of he would of rolled his eyes.

"_Who cares if she has parents, we don't need a female master. We haven't needed a female before and we don't need one now_."

"_Sexist_." Jester said under his breath.

"_I am NOT Sexist_!" Torch snapped and crossed his arms "_I just don't like them_."

"Do I even want to know?" Jasmine asked.

The others shook their heads.

Jasmine yawned and looked at the nearest clock.

She groaned seeing the clock said half five in the morning.

"Great, I have to be up in two hours for work." She mumbled laying back.


	6. Alone In A New Home

**A/N: ****I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle. **

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far, this chapter will be the last one posted before Christmas so I hope everyone has a happy holiday ^^**

**One last note anonymous reviewer 'StripedSweater10' I am going to lightly touch on this chapter why Torch holds a grudge on women.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine awoke the next morning when her alarm refused to turn off.<p>

She lazily opened her eyes and smiled seeing Jester had fallen asleep leaning on her.

"_Aww sweet little guy_." she thought and looked around seeing the other puppets asleep.

Blade was the first to notice his master was awake and sat up.

"Surprised you can sleep through the most annoying alarm on the planet" Jasmine whispered not wanting to wake the puppets up.

Blade simply looked at the picture by Jasmine's computer.

Jasmine sighed begrudgingly getting up, Six Shooter and Jester waking up having been sleeping on her, that and the alarm was starting to get annoying.

After quickly getting changed into a carvary waitress outfit and tying her hair back she quickly got washed and ready.

"I have to go to work ok? I'll be back at half five." she said but before she could go near the door Blade and Pinhead stepped in front of her.

Jasmine sighed. "I know I went through something bad last night, but I have to go to work. Bills are due and I need the money." She explained and picked up her bag which was too small for even Jester to hide in.

"_Persistent isn't she_?" Tunneler said looking at Torch and Six Shooter.

Torch shrugged walking around bored.

"Be good and you're free to wonder just don't go in any room that has a door closed" Jasmine said and went off without another word.

For the rest of the day the puppets tried to find something to do, Blade quickly cleaned his blade off and Jester soon finding a book to read.

Torch huffed bored.

"_There is nothing to do_!"

Pinhead looked up at the computer.

"_I'm sure when master returns she can show us how to use these things_." He said, none of them had much experience in actually using things like computers, they had only ever seen humans use them.

Jester looked up from the book he was reading.

"_Why not use the TV, it looks easy enough_." He said wanting to get the metal puppet to stop complaining.

Torch only grumbled and wandered around.

Blade sighed to himself Torch had been even more grumpy than normal since the previous master had disconnected his flamethrower. Since then Torch had a grudge against women.

And frankly Torch was starting to get on his nerves.

"_What's so special about this one anyway_?" Torch asked after a few minutes.

"_She is special because she and I have met before. When she was a young child._" Blade replied and paused.

"_Before you had been woken up last time and not long after the anniversary of._" he continued but couldn't finish.

Six Shooter walked over and put a hand on their leaders shoulder.

"_We all miss her Blade, there wasn't anymore you could of done. You need to leave the past in the past she wouldn't want you moping_." He said.

Blade nodded.

"_I know_."

The rest of the day went by slowly as most of the puppets stayed up waiting for Jasmine to return.

When she finally did come back after being twenty minutes late Jasmine wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger XD Ain't I mean? Lol **

**Anyway this should be continued somewhere after Christmas before new years.**

**And yes Blade and Six Shooter are talking about Leech Woman.**


	7. Miscommunication & A Way To Communicate

**A/N: ****I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle. **

**Also I would like to thank my friend Sky-91 ****on DeviantART for letting my use his OC Jinkx in the story.**

**The next chapter will explain Blade and Jasmine's first meeting and why she was chosen to be the puppet master**

* * *

><p>The group was quiet hearing another voice besides Jasmine's as she came in.<p>

"I really think you should go to a hospital. That gash on your head is pretty bad." the voice, a females said.

Blade signalled the others to get back into the trunk and quickly got in himself.

"I keep telling you Jinkx it's only a small gash, I can care for it myself. Besides it's coming upto Christmas and my boss is on all our asses to be in and get our jobs done." Jasmine replied walking in with her friend.

Jinkx on first glance looked much older than Jasmine, she was wearing a black military like jacket with camouflage trousers and brown shoes. She had orange eyes, she had long hair that went from red to dark pink going down. The thing that stood out about her though was the strange pink Y marking on her face.

When Jinkx walked in the first thing she noticed was the puppets and the smashed picture of Jasmine and her parents.

"I know I shouldn't ask." She began.

"No. They stopped searching for them last year remember." Jasmine said with a hint of coldness in her voice.

Jinkx nodded.

"So, this is the trunk you called me about?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

Jasmine nodded.

"Yep." she replied, she had been contemplating on whether she should tell her best friend about the puppets.

Jinkx knelt down and took out Jester.

"Aww this one looks cute."

"That one's Jester." Jasmine said kicking her shoes off.

"You name him?"

"Nah he came with the name."

Jinkx looked at the others.

"Hardly kid friendly." she commented.

Jasmine shrugged looking at Blade.

"It's strange. I have the feeling like I've seen them before but I can't figure out where. Saying that I can't remember that much before my parents disappeared even if that was ten years ago." She said.

"Mental block, now lets get this wound sorted." Jinkx said putting Jester down and dragging Jasmine into another room out of the puppets sight.

Unfortunately the way Jinkx took Jasmine out of the room combined with what had happened the night before made the puppets view her as a threat.

"_Two in one day? She isn't having much luck is she_?" Six Shooter asked being the first to jump down.

Blade hissed unamused by this stranger.

"_Let's just do this_."

Even though normally he had no objection to killing a human the fact Jester was shaking head meant maybe he should stop and think about it. Though Blade was now the leader he knew if he was unable to lead or was really hurt Jester would re-take the role of leader.

In the bathroom Jinkx was helping Jasmine tend to the wound she had when the masked man had tackled her down but stopped hearing a soft thud and a hiss,

"The hell was that?" She asked.

Jasmine silently swore.

"It's ok. I've got it." she said.

She was about to go out when Jinkx stopped her.

"It's ok. I've got this." Jinkx said and went into the front room.

She froze seeing Blade and Six Shooter standing in the middle of the room.

Blade hissed and charged forward.

Unfortunately Jinkx was able to kick him back sending him flying into the trunk, the others jumping out of the trunk and out the way only just avoiding getting hit, the trunk falling over with the lid falling on top trapping Blade inside.

"_Ok now I'm pissed_."

Pinhead and Tunneler went to free Blade while Torch joined Six Shooter.

Jester jumped down from the sofa and stood in between the three facing Six Shooter and Torch trying to stop them.

Torch growled.

"_Move out our way twerp_!"

Jester shook his head.

"_She was defending herself. She is trying to help out master._" he said though he was clearly intimidated by Torch.

"_You're defending a human harming us? Who's side are you on_!" Torch demanded and would of gladly struck the smaller puppet but Jinkx quickly picked up Jester, though she had just met them she knew what Torch was thinking and placed Jester back on the sofa.

Jasmine quickly came in.

"Don't hurt her! She's a friend."

Six Shooter stood down along with Pinhead and Tunneler who had freed Blade who kept his weapons raised.

"Stand down Blade." Jasmine repeated the puppet reluctantly doing so.

Jinkx looked at Jasmine.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Jasmine sighed and told her friend everything, whether the puppets wanted her to tell her or not.

Jinkx kept her eyes on the puppets and looked at Jester.

"Why did you not attack me?" She said aloud and also with wariness in her voice.

"_Because he's nothing but a weak, useless._" Torch began, Jester flinching at the words weak and useless but Blade quickly shut Torch up.

Jasmine turned the computer on getting an idea and quickly set up Microsoft word.

"They can't talk, so they can write why." She said.

The puppets looked at another before Six Shooter climbed up the chair, though it him a few moments to locate the proper keys.

He slowly wrote out that they were protecting Jasmine thinking Jinkx was a threat.

Jasmine put two and two together.

"They were still on edge from last night."

"That was still no excuse to attack me!" Jinkx protested

They turned their attention to Blade and Torch who were arguing about something, Torch eventually going off in a huff.

During this Six Shooter put that Jester had defended Jinkx because one, he wasn't made to fight like they were and two, he didn't like killing.

Jinkx nodded and looked at Jester, thanking him for trying to protect her though she could protect herself.

"Should I even try to go after Torch?" Jasmine asked.

Blade shook his head as Six put about what had happened between Torch and their last master.

"Christ he tried to burn the place down!" Jasmine said in shock reading what the cowboy had put.

Everyone nodded.

She read on where it said that due to Torch having his weapon disconnected he often took his rage out on Blade and Jester. Blade and Torch having a mutual dislike of one another and because Jester couldn't really defend himself from the metal puppet the others had to often step in to defuse the fights.

Both Jasmine and Jinkx looked at one another concerned.

"Guess I need to keep a closer eye on him while I'm here." Jasmine said knowing she had work again the next day.


	8. Hidden Memories

**A/N: ****I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle, her father Peter and her grandfather.**

**Also I don't own Five Night's At Freddy's 2 that belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks pass, Christmas and new year soon over with and Jasmine felt she had learned a lot about the puppets and they of her.<p>

Normally the day would go as followed; Jasmine would go to work leaving the puppets at home, though now she had helped the puppets understand how to use the computer and internet so at least they had something to do while she was gone. Later Jasmine would return and hang out with the puppets for a while, watch a film though if it was horror she liked to let them choose so everyone got a fair chance and go to bed soon after.

One January afternoon Jasmine was happily playing a game she had come across while searching the internet entitled Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and was to engrossed in playing it and trying not getting killed by the animatronic characters *again* she didn't notice or hear Jester and Pinhead walk in as she had her headphones on.

"_She's still playing that game_?" Pinhead said surprised.

Jester nodded equally surprised.

"_So much for one quick game._"

He walked over to Jasmine who was now muttering something about needing to wind a music box up and not being killed much to his confusion, though in all fairness he did stay away from the horror genre entirely or since they met Jasmine he tried to avoid horror as much as possible.

He gently tapped her leg and Jasmine screamed making everyone in the flat jump.

She looked down at Jester and laughed sheepishly taking off the headphones.

"Sorry Jester. Didn't notice you. Are you ok?" She asked picking him up.

Jester nodded and tapped the back of his head asking how Jasmine's head was.

"It's fine Jester. It just hurts a little every now and again." She smiled.

She returned her gaze to the computer, just in time to see the marionette/puppet jump scare and ended up jumping back both dropping Jester and tripping over Pinhead at the same time and smacked her head hard on the wall knocking herself out.

Jester groaned pulling himself up, he hadn't exactly had a soft landing having missed the nearest pillow and gone straight to the floor.

It took a few moments for him and Pinhead to register what had happened.

Jester's face was set to his surprised/scared state.

Blade was going to kill him for this.

Pinhead quickly checked Jasmine over and was relieved to see she was ok aside from being out cold.

Though Jasmine was out of it her mind started to unlock secrets once kept hidden.

**Flashback.**

A five year old Jasmine was walking through the halls of a large house, her parents and her were visiting relatives and Jasmine had wondered off bored. Back then Jasmine had light brown hair and was more than happy to just wear a light pink dress.

She looked around trying to find somewhere to explore when an odd noise caught her attention.

She followed the sound and came face to face with Blade, who had somehow managed to get his blade stuck in the wooden stairway.

The two stood in silence looking at another for a few moments before Jasmine approached.

"It's ok, I'm a friend." She said kneeling down to Blade's level.

Blade hissed in response wanting her to stay away, he didn't have anything against her but he was just being cautious.

Jasmine simply ignored him and gently pulled the blade out from the wood.

"See that didn't hurt."

Blade looked up at Jasmine confused, normally a child would of run away in fear or approach with caution. This child showed no fear towards him.

"I'm Jasmine, what's your name?" Jasmine asked.

Blade just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Can you talk?" Jasmine asked picking Blade up and placing him in her lap.

Blade shook his head.

"I'll just call you Friend until we figure out your name." Jasmine smiled.

If he could, Blade would of chuckled. It was weird but there was something about this girl he liked.

From the stairs Jester and Tunneler were watching amused by the child.

"_Been a while since I've seen a chid so calm around us."_ Jester thought.

Jasmine looked around and caught sight of Jester and looked surprised.

Before she could speak though her father, a well built man with fair skin black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a short black shirt and blue jeans walked over.

"Jasmine put that down!" He shouted in alarm.

"But why?" Jasmine asked letting go of Blade.

"Because that is a dangerous thing and isn't for children." Her father said.

"_Doesn't have the decency to refer to me by name. You know what we are._" Blade thought and hissed freaking the man out.

The man pointed up the stairs.

"Go on shoo, go be with those other creatures." He said.

"Peter! Leave Blade alone, if he and Jasmine get along then she could very well be their master one day." an elderly man said walking over with a cane.

"Dad that thing is nothing but a danger." Peter pointed out.

"Oh? Then if he was such a danger why dose Jasmine have no scratches or cuts on her? How could she of had Blade on her lap?" the old man asked.

Jasmine's father walked off but not before telling Jasmine he would have a stern word with her later.

Jasmine looked up at her grandfather.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Her grandfather shook his head smiling.

"No my dear. You father doesn't understand how special Blade here is. You and him seems to have a bond. Someday when you're grown up you'll look after him and his brothers and they'll look after you. Promise me you'll look after them."

Jasmine nodded.

"I promise grandfather."

**End Flashback**

Jasmine held her head waking up gritting her teeth.

Though the first thing she saw was Blade scolding Jester and Pinhead for her being knocked out, both of them looking down though Jester looked more guilty about what happened.

"That's it I am done with that game for the day." She said, Blade quickly turning relieved Jasmine seemed ok.

"It was an accident Blade, well more my fault for not paying attention to the game and if Jester was the only one in the room."

After a few minutes Jasmine pulled herself up and apologised again. Though this time more to Pinhead for tripping over him.

She smiled seeing all the puppets around her.

"I promised my late grandfather I would look after you guys. And I intend to keep that promise."

Blade and Jester shared a relieved smile, they being the only two that had heard the whole talk that day.

Jasmine looked over at the computer and smiled.

"That's enough jumpy stuff for one day."


	9. Trouble Brewing

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle and the Archer puppet. I might make a story on where Archer came from but I want you to let me know what you think. Also the next chapter will be the final chapter in this story.**

* * *

><p>After a few days half the town had a power cut in the middle of the night making Jasmine sleep in.<p>

Blade always being up at the crack of dawn looked over at the nearest non digital clock.

"_She's late_." He said jumping out of the trunk, the others still peacefully sleeping.

He walked over to where Jasmine's room was, the door not fully closed so he carefully walked in and was greeted by warmth and a still sleeping Jasmine.

After some effort he was able to climb onto her bed.

Jasmine was fast asleep when she felt something sit on her chest.

She opened he eyes looking right at Blade, before Blade could point at the clock Jasmine bolted upright.

"BLADE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled, Blade quickly jumping down and bolted out the door.

"Pervy bugger." She muttered before seeing the clock flashing 12:00.

"Crap power cut I'm gonna be late!"

She rushed to get ready and within five minutes was out the door.

"_What just happened_?" Tunneler asked waking up.

"_Jasmine overslept and she didn't like my wake up call_." Blade said, he, Jester and Pinhead the only ones to call Jasmine by name instead of calling her master or mistress.

"_Better then Torchy waking her_." Jester said stretching and got a growl from Torch in response.

"_Don't call me that_."

"_Will you two shut up and go back to sleep? Sun ain't even out yet._" Six Shooter grumbled, he had started sleeping on the sofa, much more comfy than Toulon's trunk.

"_Six if you took your hat off your face you'd see the sun is already out_." Blade said.

Jester looked at the trunk, surprisingly Pinhead was still asleep though over the years he had learned to tune his brothers out first thing in the morning something Jester wished he could do.

Eventually it was quiet again, the puppets doing different things to do to pass the time.

However a knock on the door stopped them dead in their tracks

* * *

><p>A few hours later at Jasmine's work policemen arrived looking for her.<p>

Jasmine went over worried, her first thought was Torch had burned the place down.

Not long after she received the second whack to the head she decided she would try to get on Torch's good side and with some effort and secrecy had been able to fix his flamethrower, telling Torch not to make her regret her choice and not to let the others know.

Surprisingly he seemed a lot more calm around her and was getting into fights with Blade less.

She shook the thought out of her mind and confirmed she was who the police wanted to speak with.

Her heart dropped hearing what came next.

Someone had broken into her home and there was signs of a struggle.

After telling her boss what happened she ran back to her home as fast as humanly possible the normally twenty minute journey in ten minutes.

Her heart was pounding by the time she reached the stairs, her legs ready to give out on her but she forced herself onwards almost at the point of collapsing.

By now the police had left and as she unlocked the door her stomach dropped.

The whole place had been ransacked

Finally her legs gave up and she fell to her knees.

She had failed as a master, she had failed her grandfather and she had failed her friends.

In a fit of rage she punched Toulon's trunk only looking at it when there was a thunk as a secret space in the back of the trunk opened.

Jasmine's eyes went wide as she picked up a puppet dressed like an Archer.

"You're not in the book. Who are you?"

The Archer puppet must of been no taller than Blade and had pail peach skin, it's body clearly female and was wearing a dark green cloak, the hood covering the top half of her face. There was a white shirt underneath the cloak, black trousers and black shoes. Upon taking down the hood Jasmine saw the Archer had short brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Jasmine smiled to herself seeing she even had a steel bow and arrows set in with her.

After catching her breath and not being able to find the puppets Jasmine grabbed a backpack and placed the Archer puppet in it along with a small vile of formula she was able to find and picked up her bow and arrow set.

Had Jasmine thought more about the puppet she would of noticed how similar it was to her.

Jasmine was about to leave to where she didn't know but she noticed a scrap of paper on her bedroom dresser that the police had seemed to miss, but then again weirdly her room had been relatively untouched.

The paper only had a single instruction.

_Come to the abandoned factory, bring nobody._

Jasmine nodded concealing the bow and arrows under her coat and without a second thought raced off as fast as her body would allow her.


	10. Truths and Pain

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band. I do however own Jasmine Belle, the Archer puppet and the man behind the taking of the puppets.**

**I would also like to thank eveyone who has read and reviwed this story. I didn't expect to get as many views or reviews as it has in such a short time ^^ Thank you everyone **

* * *

><p>"<em>Blade..Blade<em>!"

The world was spinning as Blade woke up, his head was throbbing and his vision blurred.

He tried sitting up but his arms seemed to slip through the floor, his back and head crashing down.

Once his vision cleared he saw why he couldn't properly put his arms down.

He was in a cage but he wasn't alone.

Sitting next to him was a rather unamused Torch.

"_Bout time you woke up_." He said helping Blade to sit up.

"_Thanks and why_?" Blade asked.

Torch used his flamethrower arm to point to two more cages, Jester and Pinhead in one and Six Shooter and Tunneler in the other.

"_Is everyone ok_?" Blade asked.

Everyone nodded and Blade took a look around, they were back in the factory they were in before they were sent to Jasmine's.

"_The one time I want your flamethrower to work_." he said seeing the lock on the cage needed a combination.

Torch shrugged and growled when a tall man walked over.

The man was wearing the same clothing that the masked man wore when he tried to rob Jasmine.

"Well well well, I finally have you lot. Especially you." he said pointing to Torch who looked confused as did the others.

The man took off his ski mask to reveal he had healing burn marks on his face.

"Remember me? You're the one who set me on fire."

Blade turned to Torch.

"_I thought you said you killed a kid_."

"_Looks like he lived, that git deserved death for whipping me_." Torch growled

"_Wait he whipped you_?" Blade said confused.

"_You never told us that before_." Jester said.

"_You never gave me a chance to tell you. He_ *points to Blade* _went ballistic and you two_ *looks to Jester and Pinhead* _never spoke to me for I don't know how many years after that_." He said.

There was silence between the puppets as the realization hit them.

Torch hadn't attacked for the sake of killing.

He'd attacked to defend himself.

The man smirked.

"My boss will be happy to have you."

"HEY!"

The man tuned around seeing Jasmine now aiming an arrow at his heart.

"Let them go." She said slowly.

"I don't think so. I've been promised alot of money to get these puppets and you aren't getting in my way." The man said pulling out a gun.

Jasmine looked at Torch and nodded.

The metal puppets eyes glowed red as he let loose his flamethrower to the other puppets shock.

The man however backed off and with one shot permanently disabled Torch's flamethrower.

Torch roared in pain falling onto his back gripping his shot arm, green and black fluid seeping out the wound.

The man smiled until he started being shot in the shoulder by Six Shooter who didn't have the best view or best place to stand.

After a few moments a loud shot rang out, an arrow whizzing past the mans shoulder.

The puppets turned in time to see Jasmine fall to the ground, a look of shock and pain on her face.

"_NO_!"

Behind Jasmine a younger man than the other in his late twenty's was standing holding a handgun.

The man was tall and was wearing a simple black business suit, white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. His hair also black and his eyes brown.

He smiled in a sadistic way walking to Jasmine and picked up her backpack and nodded finding the formula and the Archer puppet.

"Thank you very much Miss Belle." He said and turned to the other man frowning.

"You idiot I told you I didn't want them damaged!" He said and seemed surprised seeing Six Shooter and Torch.

"Hey you told me to get the five your grandfather had. There weren't a female there so I picked the other ones up." the burned man said holding his shoulder.

The business man nodded and with another shot killed the man in cold blood.

He turned to the puppets, there was something familiar about him.

"Now that those two have been dealt with let me introduce myself. I am Matthew Gallagher, your new master." He grinned.

Torch growled and looked up at Blade, quickly shutting up upon seeing the leaders face.

Blade had fire in his eyes, his blade and hook raised.

He was seething with rage.

"Now to prove I'm not such a bad guy I'll bring your little friend back." Matthew said and after removing Jasmine's keys from her pocket so he could retrieve Toulon's journal and trunk later used a syringe to extract the brain and blood he needed and quickly mixed it with the small amount of formula Jasmine had with her to give life to Archer.

He nodded and opened up Blade and Torch's cage going to throw Archer in when Blade leaped out at him.

Anger and fury were not the words to describe how Blade was feeling right then as he slashed at Matthew's wrist and arm, Matthew quickly knocking Blade down and stomping on his back.

"Stupid puppet." Matthew said tossing Archer in with Torch.

If Blade could yell in pain he would be screaming, the pressure on his back was something he had never felt, his gears threatening to snap or stop at any second.

After a few moments of struggling he reluctantly gave up, the pain too much.

Matthew picked Blade up by the throat.

"Are you going to be good and behave? Or do I have to kill your friends?" He asked pointing the gun he had in his other hand to Jester and Pinhead, Pinhead pulling Jester behind him so he wouldn't get hurt.

Blade looked down as best he could.

"Good."

After putting Blade back in his cage Matthew left to get the last few things he need.

Blade looked down.

"_I'm sorry I failed_."

His friends were asking if he was ok, he'd lie if he said the pain wasn't as bad as it was.

Finally Matthew returned and soon had the puppets loaded in the back of his van.

The journey was silent, Blade kept Archer close for when she woke up.

Finally Torch spoke up.

"_Blade, I'm sorry. I know you liked her._" He began but when Archer started to move he shut up.

Blade looked at her and said the only thing he could think of. The only thing that could assure her he would keep his word of protecting her.

"_It's ok Archer, whatever he dose I'll always be here. I'll always protect you_"

**To be continued in Strings of Fate 2: Surviving Evil**


End file.
